Rehabilitation aimed at motor function recovery of upper and/or lower limbs of a stroke patient with hemiplegia is usually performed by an occupational therapist or a physical therapist, and hence there is a limitation in efficient offering of rehabilitation. For instance, in rehabilitation aimed at motor function recovery of an upper limb, it is mainly required to repeat as much as possible a correct movement of the paralyzed upper limb passively and actively in a movement range slightly larger than current range. On the basis of the rehabilitation for the motor function recovery, the occupational therapist or the physical therapist teaches the correct movement to the patient and manually applies a load on the upper limb of the patient so as to induce an active movement.
In this rehabilitation, the number of repetitions is limited due to exhaustion of the therapist. In addition, there may be a difference of medical quality of the rehabilitation depending on experience of the therapist. Accordingly, in order to support the training by the therapist, to eliminate the limitation due to exhaustion, and to standardize the medical quality as much as possible, there is known a training apparatus as described in Patent Citation 1, for example, which supports rehabilitation of a patient with a disabled limb such as an arm. The apparatus is disclosed as an upper limb training apparatus including a fixed frame that can be placed on a floor, a movable frame supported by the fixed frame so as to be capable of tilting in all directions, and a training rod attached to the movable frame in an expandable/contractible manner so as to be operated by a person who undergoes the training.